


I Won't Say I'm in Love

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attraction, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred won't admit he has the hots for a certain Russian hunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say I'm in Love

“Goddammit!”

Alfred quickly ran into the nearest toilet stall to hide. He weakly clutched the fabric of his vest, heart thumping against his ribs.

“I am not in love with Ivan Braginsky. I am not in love with Ivan Braginsky. _I am not in love with_ -“

He quickly cut himself off when he heard the door to the bathroom opening. Holding his breath, he listened to the sound of heavy footsteps, a zipper being undone, and then the tssssssss of- well, you know. Alfred swallowed, wishing the intruder away with his entire being.

He hadn’t known about his infatuation for that long. It started several weeks ago, when the Russian smiled at him. Just a simple little thing, not that different from his usual creepy grins. Yet for some reason it had drawn him in, those leering amethysts captivating him like nothing had done before. Confused and disorientated he turned away when Ivan cocked an eyebrow, excusing himself before trotting off.

He began noticing new things the weeks after that. How Ivan would bury that oversized nose of his in his scarf whenever he giggled or was uncomfortable about something. How his hair curled slightly next to his ears, hiding the slightest hint of ashen blond sideburns. The deep rumble in his voice, the pleasant breathlessness of his genuine laughter. The elegant way with which he moved his broad and tall figure around, how his finger pads were callused but his fingers fine and bony. The soft belly he tried to hide behind oversized coats and jackets, the amazing muscled thighs hidden by slacks and tight-fitting trousers.

 _‘Shut up!’_ Alfred berated himself, feeling a blush coming up when he thought about all those little things.

He could not be in love with Ivan. That was simply impossible! He was Alfred F. Jones, he didn’t have time for silly crushes on guys who were totally not hot or attractive at all, no siree, not one single bit! He definitely didn’t have a thing for sexy accents or eyes that made your pants become just a tad too tight or a cruel but actually hilarious sense of humour or-

“Aargh!”

Forgetting there was still someone outside he burst through the door, cheeks tainted a permanent crimson and jeans feeling very uncomfortable around his crotch.

And of course, because the fates were just out to get him today, he had to run straight into the one guy he was trying to avoid at all costs.

“Alfred? Is something wrong?”

Ivan giggled as he captured the other’s wrist, holding his arms up like some freakin’ douchebag (a sexy douchebag- NO!)

“N-nothing! I’m just leaving, so could you please let go of me?” Alfred stuttered, trying in vain to keep his legs together.

Ivan’s eyes wandered down over his captured prey, and for a moment he stilled, eyes widening in surprise. Then that all-knowing smirk returned, the taller man bending over to the point where their faces were mere inches apart.

“It seems you have a little problem, kotyonok. Would you mind if I helped you with that?”

Alfred could have fainted from the heat at that moment, yelping when Ivan dragged his nose along Alfred’s jawline.

“N-no! Don’t touch me you pervert!”

Ivan pouted, expression going from sexy to – if Alfred had to be honest – the most erotic look someone had ever sported in the history of hotness.

“But I thought you liked me little one?”

“I do not-“

“Because I can tell you that I like you.”

Alfred was instantly silenced, a strange fluttering making itself known in his stomach. Taking his stunned silence as an encouragement, Ivan leant in again, long eyelashes brushing over Alfred’s cheek and his nose tipping the other’s glasses askew.

“So please, do me the honour?”

“I-I…”

Alfred honestly didn’t know what to say, never having imagined his crush would return his feelings.

“You love me. This is true, da?”

The Russian let go of one wrist, using his free hand to draw circles on Alfred’s still-present arousal. Alfred swallowed, making his decision, before glaring at the most definitely unsexy man.

“I don’t care what you think this is,” he hissed, bending over so their lips brushed, “but I won’t say I’m in love.”

And Ivan laughed softly as the American captured his mouth in a passionate kiss.


End file.
